This invention concerns a device for fastening, anchoring, tying, or blocking an elastic cable. More specifically, it aims at a device for blocking an elastic cable end, that is to say, an elastic filiform element, for example, of the type commonly known in the trades under the name of "sandow" which is employed for multiple uses.
In the description, the term sandow designates an elastic cable which is provided with fixation devices, while the term "sandow cable" only designates the elastic cable.
Generally, sandows are funished at their ends with hooks which, most often, are made of a steel thread, sometimes laminated. The end of the hook is wound in a conical spiral shape, in such a way as to hold the blocked cable end, either by a knot or by an upturned end or any other equivalent device.
These products have numerous defects. First of all, the use of metallic hooks has been found to be dangerous. Next, the end fixation of the cable is an expensive operation, difficult to mechanize. Finally, the length of the cable in this type of arrangement is predetermined.
There have been proposed solutions to avoid the dangers of metallic hooks. Among those are the use of plastic hooks; but this is proven to be unsatisfactory. In several instances blocking devices for a cable have used a slit with a V-type opening (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,986,994, Armacost and 4,077,093, Emery). The V profile gap shown in these references has a very sharp angle, approximately 10 to 20 degrees, so that it is a question of a slit with slightly divergent sides whose lip thickness is important, that is, on the order of the diameter of the cable. The effect produced is analogous to a locking between two jaws. Thus, use of this device with an elastic cable has the effect of the locking mechanism being essentially the result of the elasticity of the cable.